


Exploring Oswald

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ed explores Oswald’s body.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Exploring Oswald

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: Explore

Oswald was in bed laying flat on his back and Ed was above him staring down at him.

Ed was admiring the cut above Oswald’s bad eye. The red blood was striking against his pale skin and the red made the blue of his eyes pop. Ed lowered his head and licked up a drop of blood, letting the sharp copper taste sit of his tongue. It might be weird to enjoy the taste of blood, but no one ever accused him of being normal.

At least he wasn’t some nut in a bat costume.

Back in his old life, he loved exploring dead bodies. There was just something elegant about bones stripped on flesh and muscles. The small intestine was intriguing.

Detective Dougherty might have been a brute, but there had been something beautiful about the way his blood had fallen from Ed’s knife.

Ed smiled as he heard Oswald’s laugh. ‘Did you just taste my blood?’ Oswald asked.

‘Of course. It is very alluring.’

Speaking of alluring, there was something else he wanted to taste. He moved down Oswald’s body and stopped at Oswald’s dressing gown clad stomach. He parted the dressing gown and was met with lots of pale skin. The first time he had seen Oswald’s rounder figure, he had wanted nothing more than to admire it and now he could. His stomach just looked so soft and inviting.

He dipped his tongue into Oswald’s navel and Oswald giggled as his hands came down and rested gently in Ed’s hair. Perhaps he could get Oswald to pull his hair, there was something about pain that made him hard.

Speaking of being hard, he had always enjoyed exploring dead bodies, but now he was going to have fun exploring every inch of Oswald’s living body.


End file.
